


The Very Thought of You

by alleyesonthehindenburg



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/pseuds/alleyesonthehindenburg
Summary: Even on his best days in Korea – the days when his laughter was more genuine than not, and he could focus on all the firsts he had to look forward to with Erin instead of the ones he was missing, the days when Hawk’s smile reminded him of Peg’s in all the best ways – even then, BJ never, ever imagined he could have this.





	The Very Thought of You

Some days, BJ wakes up and thinks he must be dreaming, because there’s no way he could be this lucky.

The barest hint of sunlight is poking out from behind the curtains in the master bedroom, and BJ’s up and out of bed before he’s given it much thought, moving on autopilot. Behind him, Hawkeye shuffles in his sleep, taking up some of the warmth Beej left behind. On the far side of the bed, Peg is curled up on her side, muscles lax as she dreams.

BJ hovers for a few moments. The initial instinct of _sun’s-up-time-to-wake_ has faded, and he’s tempted to crawl back into bed and sleep the Saturday away. But he promised Erin pancakes for breakfast, and if he lets himself be lured back into the sheets, odds are good all three of them will be woken up by an energetic five-year-old jumping on their bed.

He tugs a shirt on (Peg and Hawk both insist he sleep without one for ogling purposes) and exits the master bedroom quietly, closing the door behind him. A peek into Erin’s room reveals that she’s still sleeping, little arms wrapped tight around the teddy bear that Margaret had brought her during the last 4077 reunion.

Pancakes are on hold then, at least for a little while, and BJ finds himself wandering aimlessly into the kitchen. He puts the radio on at low volume, swaying to the tune of the latest Harry James hit, remembering their last date night, when they’d spent the whole evening dancing away. Hawkeye had even come up with some ludicrous three-person waltz that had them all in stitches before they’d even taken ten steps.

The memory gives BJ an idea, and he grins, turning the radio off and returning to the bedroom. No one’s stirred since he left, and he settles himself carefully at the foot of their king-size mattress, sitting with his legs crossed.

“The very thought of you,” he begins, voice rough. It’s a bit awkward, singing by himself, but the lyrics – they could’ve been written about his loves. “And I forget to do the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do.”

Hawkeye stirs first, conditioned by their years in Korea to wake at the sound of music (although BJ likes to think his voice is better than Radar’s awful bugling). He blinks his blue eyes open, squinting at BJ. “Can’t even be mad at you,” he grumbles, low enough to not wake Peg.

Beej keeps singing through his smile, more confident now that he’s caught the attention of one of his lovers. Eventually Hawk groans and wiggles out from under the bedsheets, sitting up on his heels at the head of the bed as he stretches. His hair sticks up every which way, and in the gentle morning light filtering through the curtains he looks years younger. As BJ sings, he crawls across the bed, dropping himself down onto BJ’s lap so that his back is pressed against BJ’s chest.

BJ doesn’t miss a beat. He wraps his arms around Hawk’s waist, hooks his chin over his shoulder, and with the warm weight of his Hawkeye held carefully in his lap, Beej can focus his attention on beautiful Peg. She hasn’t moved, blonde curls fanning out on her pillow like a halo, but BJ thinks he can see the faintest smile on her lips.

“I see your face in every flower,” he croons, pausing only to plant a kiss on the back of Hawk’s neck. “Your eyes in stars above.”

“You’re horrible, BJ Hunnicutt,” Peg says, but there’s nothing but fondness in her voice.

“Someone has to wake the two of you,” BJ says, brushing his lips over a lovebite on Hawk’s shoulder – a memento from last night’s activities. “I could always get a nice cold bucket of water if you’d rather.”

“Try it and you’ll be on the couch for a month,” Hawk threatens, his voice rumbling through BJ’s chest where they’re pressed up against one another.

His smile feels liable to split his face apart, but BJ can’t bring himself to care. Peg has propped herself up on one elbow, looking over at her boys, something that can only be described as bliss tugging at her lips. Even on his best days in Korea – the days when his laughter was more genuine than not, and he could focus on all the firsts he had to look forward to with Erin instead of the ones he was missing, the days when Hawk’s smile reminded him of Peg’s in all the best ways – even then, BJ never, ever imagined he could have this.

"It's just the thought of you," he sings, rubbing his cheek against Hawkeye's silky soft hair. Peg crawls forward, leaning up against Hawkeye and reaching one arm up to stroke lightly at the back of BJ's neck. "The very thought of you, my loves."


End file.
